


Beautiful Anniversary

by Jasleigh22



Series: Beautiful series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mean Ron, Severus Snape Lives, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasleigh22/pseuds/Jasleigh22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been together for a year. Draco has planned the whole day out for their anniversary. But he didn't plan on having to help his godfather, dealing with Ron Weasley or his lover getting sick. Can he make this day special when nothing wants to go his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Anniversary

"Happy Anniversary, love," Draco murmured into the ear of his sleeping, raven-haired lover.

The emerald-eyed male sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked up at his blond lover. The blond's pale, broad chest was bare and the smaller male couldn't take his eyes off of it. _I'm so lucky_ , he thought, grinning sleepily as he moved his gaze from his lover's chest to his face. His shoulder length, white-blond hair, which Harry had convinced him to grow out, was disheveled and fell across his face, completely covering one silver-grey eye. _He's so gorgeous_ , he thought, biting his lip, _I don't know what he sees in a scrawny little freak like me_.

"Stopping thinking that," Draco said, sighing and reaching out to tuck a lock of raven hair behind his lover's ear.

"Stop reading my thoughts, Dray," Harry said, pouting.

"You know I don't need to use legilimency to know what you're thinking. Whenever you bite your lip and frown up all cutely, you're feeling insecure and wondering what I see in a, insert untrue negative thought about yourself, like you."

"I can't help it," the green eyed male said softly, "You're just so…incredible, and I don't deserve you, but even though I know you will one day, I don't want you to realize it because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"There's nothing to realize, you foolishly emotional Gryffindork," Draco said affectionately, pulling his lover into a hug, "I love you, and that's never going to change."

"I love you too, Dray," Harry said softly, resting his head on his lover's chest, "And happy anniversary."

"Oh yeah, I had one of the house elves prepare your favorite breakfast," he said, "Dixie." A tray of breakfast appeared, hovering next to the bed. Sitting up and pulling his lover with him, Draco grabbed the tray out of the air and placed it on the bed in front of them.

Pulling away from his lover, Harry turned to look at the tray of food. There were two omelets, a bowl of porridge topped with berries, and a tall glass of juice for Harry, coffee for Draco, and… "French toast," Harry exclaimed happily, grinning like a child.

"Your favorite," Draco said, smiling and pressing a kiss to the smaller male's temple before grabbing his cup of coffee. Right as he was about to take a sip, there was a pop and a house elf appeared. "Tippy?" he said, recognizing his godfather's elf.

"Master Mister Malfoy sir, Master Mister Snape sir be needing you help. He be shaking real bad today. Drop his glass and waste milk all over. Tippy try to clean up, but Master Mister Snape sir want to do on his own, but he fall when get up and now he be crying and saying broken," the house elf said in a panicked rush.

"I'll be right there, Tippy. Have his potions ready, okay?" Draco said, knowing that his godfather was having one of his bad days.

The elf nodded and popped away.

Draco turned to look at his green-eyed lover, who was nibbling on a bit of French toast. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he said, giving the smaller male a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry offered.

"No, you stay here and eat your breakfast. And then shower and get dresses. I'm taking you out when I get back," Draco said, pulling a pair of trousers and a jumper.

"Out where?" Harry asked curiously.

"Shopping. In muggle London," he said, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his wand.

"But you hate muggle London."

"I know, but you love it. And you look so gorgeous in muggle clothing," the blond said giving his lover one more kiss before walking out of the room and flooing to Spinner's End.

Rushing up the stairs hidden behind a bookshelf, Draco went straight to his godfather's bedroom. He found the dark-haired man sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. Tears were silently falling from obsidian eyes and his hands were clenched into fists, but he could still the violent shaking in them. "Uncle Sev?" Draco said softly, kneeling beside the distraught man.

"I'm so broken," Severus said, turning to look at his godson with anguished-filled eyes, "I can't even hold a bloody glass of milk. I can't stand up…I can't do anything. I can't brew potions anymore. That's all I'm good at. Now I'm just…worthless."

"You know that's not true, Uncle Sev," Draco said gently, slipping an arm around the older man and helping him back onto the bed, "You are not worthless."

"But I am," he insisted.

"You are not," Draco said, sounding as if he was used to this as he grabbed the potions from the night table and helped his godfather take each one.

"I brewed those," Severus said softly as Draco pulled the covers over him, "before…that bloody snake ruined my life. The blasted thing took away the thing that's most important to me."

Draco sat patiently listening to his godfather and waiting on the potions to kick in. He didn't usually mind helping the older man through times like these, but it was his and Harry's anniversary and he wanted the whole day to be perfect. When he thought the older man was asleep, he stood up from the bed to rush home but was stopped by a still slightly shaking hand on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" the dark-haired man whimpered, looking up at Draco with pleading eyes, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sev," Draco said softly as he sat back down. He sat with his godfather for almost an hour before he was able to floo back home.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, Harry was sitting on the sofa in a pair of black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly, a red off-the shoulder sweater and a pair of high-heeled boots that added a couple of inches to his 5'4 stature. His long, raven locks were curled and pulled into a high ponytail. His emerald eyes were lined with liner and mascara and a bit of eye shadow. He chose to forgo blush and just added a bit of lip gloss on his rosy lips.

"You look gorgeous," Draco said, confused as to how the beautiful creature that was his boyfriend could be so insecure, "Absolutely beautiful. Just let me shower and change, and we'll go."

"Is Severus okay?" Harry asked, following his lover to the bathroom and perching on the counter as his lover stripped and stepped into the shower.

"He'll be okay when he wakes up," the blond said from behind the shower curtain, "Today's just a bad day for him. He was sitting on the floor crying when I got there and his hands were shaking so bad. I gave him his potions, which helps with the shaking, but it doesn't stop it completely. Just enough that he can live his life."

"But not enough for him to ever be able to brew potions again," Harry said softly.

"That's what hurts him the most. Potions used to be his life."

"I wish there was something we could do."

Draco finished his shower in silence, while Harry went to the bedroom to pick out some clothing for his boyfriend. After his shower, Draco dressed in the black slacks, grey turtleneck sweater and black blazer that his raven-haired lover laid out for him. "We have to go to Gringotts first, so I can exchange some galleons for muggle money," he said once he was dressed, "Then we'll go back through the Leaky Cauldron to get to muggle London."

"Okay," Harry said, following his lover to the fireplace in the sitting room.

 

After the initial shock of the Boy-Who-Lived's new appearance, most of the Wizarding World became accustomed to way he dressed and didn't even bat an eye anymore, something Harry was extremely grateful for as he and his blond lover made their way down the cobblestone road of Diagon Alley. But on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron after leaving Gringotts, they ran into the last person they wanted to see.

"I can't believe you go out in public like this," Ronald Weasley sneered, "And not only are you a freak, you're a bloody poof as well. How could you choose this Death Eater scum over my sister?"

"Shut your mouth and walk away, weasel," Draco said angrily.

"Or else what, Malfoy? You gonna bugger me and force me into a dress as well, you sick wanker? I know it's probably you forcing Harry to be this way. You probably have a good laugh with your Death Eater buddies about the things you force the boy-who-lived to do."

"That's not true, Ron," Harry exclaimed with tears in his emerald eyes, "Draco is not a death eater and he doesn't force me to do anything!"

"So you're a freak of your own choice? That's not any better. That makes you the sick wanker. Everyone else may act like what you're doing is okay, but that's only because you're the fucking boy-who-lived. But I know the truth. You're a dress-wearing, Death Eater fucking freak!" Ron said nastily.

"Ron..." Harry whispered on the verge of sobbing, "how...how can you say those things? We used to be best friends. What...what about everything we've been through?"

"You mean all the danger you put me in over the years? It was worth it when I was getting attention for being best mates with the great boy-who-lived, but there's no way in hell I want to be associated with the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-freaky-poof."

"Ron, please," Harry pleaded, "You don't mean that. I know you don't..." Harry reached out a trembling hand to touch his former friend's arm, but Ron snatched his arm away and sneered in disgust.

"Harry, don't do this, love," Draco said softly, putting an arm around his sobbing boyfriend's waist, "He's not worth it."

The red-head's blood boiled as he watched his former best mate and ticket to success in the arms of a former Death Eater. "You know, we could be friends again, Harry. Things could go back to the way they were," Ron said, smiling evilly, causing Harry to pull away from his blond lover and look up at him hopefully, "Just drop Malfoy Jr and start dressing like a normal bloke, and everything can go back to the way it was."

"Ron, I can't..." the green-eyed male said, begging the red-head to understand, "I love Draco more than a anything in the world, and he loves me too. I can't go back to the way things were. I can't. Please understand."

By now, patrons and customers had started stopping and watching as the confrontation escalated. Draco tried to comfort Harry while trying to get Ron to back off and shut his mouth.

"Hey, you leave that poor boy alone," a voice shouted and all three turned to see Madam Malkin standing outside of her shop glaring at Ron, "What he wears and does is none of your business. Now get out of here before I floo your mother and tell her how you've been harassing poor Harry."

The red-haired male flushed with embarrassment at being threatened with his mother and stormed away angrily, mumbling under his breath.

"Thank you, Madam," Draco thanked the woman.

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy," she said, holding open the door to the shop, "Bring the lad inside and allow him to calm down."

The blond nodded and led his lover into the shop. Leading the green-eyed male to the backroom, he pulled him into a tight hug. "That Weasley is such an idiot," he muttered.

"He used to be my friend," Harry whispered, pulling out of the hug and wrapping his arms around himself, "...or at least...I thought so, but...he only liked me because I'm the boy-who-lived just like everyone else. Our whole friendship was a lie."

"Well then that's the Weasel's loss if he couldn't realize what a great friend he had," Draco said, reaching out to wipe away his lover's tears with his thumb.

"I...I wish...I hadn't met Ron on the train. I wish I had met you, the real you, on the train. I wish I had taken your hand."

"Better late than never," Draco said, holding his hand out to his lover.

Sniffling, Harry reached out his hand and placed it in the blond's and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he said softly, returning the embrace.

"I love you too," Draco said, kissing the top of his lover's head, "Now come on. Let's get out of here and get to muggle London." _Before anything else can happen to ruin this day,_ he thought. Thanking Madam Malkins once again, the two lovers left the shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get to muggle London.

Because Harry Potter wasn't well-known to muggles, they weren't as accepting of his choice of clothing, so there were many stares as the two walked the streets of London. While this did bother the green-eyed male, it didn't bother him as much because a) he didn't really know anyone in Muggle London and b) they weren't staring at him because of something he never had any control over. His increased confidence also helped. He'd never be able to ignore the stares with the Malfoy confidence that his lover possessed, but he could walk down the street without constantly blushing and ducking his head.

Harry and Draco spent the day going from store to store. Everything that Draco saw his raven-haired lover eying or whatever he thought the smaller male would look gorgeous in, he bought.

"Dray, you've already bought me so much. Nothing else, please," Harry said as the blond led him into an expensive-looking boutique.

"This is the last store, I promise. I just want you to have something beautiful to wear tonight," Draco said, walking over to the owner and leaving Harry to admire a stunning silver backless gown. After explaining to the owner that she wasn't to say anything regarding Harry and slipping her a large amount of pounds, Draco beckoned his lover over.

"Dray, the clothes are really expensive here," Harry whispered, avoiding looking at the owner, "You don't..."

"I want to, love, and you deserve something beautiful and expensive."

"Something to make those green eyes pop," the ebony-haired owner said, examining the emerald-eyed male, "Nothing too pale, not with that porcelain skin."

Harry blushed and ducked his head as the owner continued to examine him closely.

"Something to match his eyes, perhaps?" Draco said.

"I think I have something perfect in the back," she said, rushing to the back room. After a few moments, she returned with the most beautiful gown either male had ever seen. A floor length , emerald green backless gown, the top embroirded with silver, similar to the silver one Harry looked at when they first walked into the shop.

"It's gorgeous," he said softly, looking up at Draco, "It matches my eyes perfectly."

"You are going to look magnificent in it."

Harry glanced at the little tag on the dress and his eyes widened at the amount of zeros. "Oh my...Dray, it's really expensive," he whispered.

"Stop looking at the price ad just imagine how stunning you're going to look in it."

"It really is beautiful."

"We'll take it," Draco said to the store owner. Once the dress was wrapped and paid for, Draco led his green-eyed lover out of the shop. "Shoes, you need shoes to go with your dress," he said.

"No, I have shoes," Harry said, shaking his head, "Can we just stop at one of those cafes places we saw? I'm a bit hungry."

"Sure, love." They headed to a café a few blocks away from the boutique and had a late lunch of tea and sandwiches.

 

After lunch, Draco couldn't help but notice that his raven-haired lover seemed a bit subdued. "Are you alright, love?" he asked as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," Harry said, leaning heavily against his blond lover.

"Do you want to take a nap before we go out tonight?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine," Harry said as they reached the Leaky Cauldron, but Draco was still worried. This was made even worse when they floo-ed home. The moment the couple stepped out of the fireplace, Harry fell to his knees and sicked up. "Bloody hell," Draco said quietly as he waved his wand and vanished the mess. Then he lifted his lover into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

"No, I'm fine, Dray," Harry mumbled as his lover removed his boots and laid him on the bed.

"You just sicked up, love. You are not fine. You need to lie down and rest," Draco said, exchanging the smaller male's skinny jeans and sweater for one of his t-shirts.

"But you have stuff planned," Harry said weakly, "...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, love. It's not your fault this whole day, which was supposed to be perfect, has been ruined. I'm the one that should be apologizing. Things have been going wrong all day. First it was Uncle Sev, and then that stupid Weasley in Diagon Alley, and now you're sick," Draco said, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"But none of that was your fault," Harry said softly.

"I just wanted this day to be perfect. You lying in bed sick is not the perfect ending I wanted for today."

"Well despite everything that went wrong, I enjoyed today, and you know what would be a perfect ending to today?"

"What?"

"Lie down and cuddle with me," Harry said, pulling back the covers and gesturing for his blond lover to lie down.

Smiling, the grey-eyed male vanished his clothing with a wave of his hand, leaving him in his muggle boxer briefs before climbing into bed with his raven-haired lover.

The green-eyed male smiled as he curled inot his lover's side. "Best anniversary ever," he said sleepily, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Draco said, yawning and wrapping his arms around his lover.

"I love that beautiful custom-made charm bracelet that you have hidden at the top of the closet too."

"How did you..." Draco started, looking down at the raven-haired male in shock, but he was fast asleep. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss to the smaller male's temple before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
